Un regalo para Scorpius
by Cydalima
Summary: De todos los regalos que Scorpius podía pedir, Draco no se explicaba por qué tenía que ser 'esa cosa' muggle. Escrito para el Dracothon 2010.


Esto formó parte de lo que escribí para el Dracothon 2010, que se organizó en livejournal para celebrar el cumpleaños número 30 de Draco Malfoy. Se organizaron diferentes retos y yo cumplí algunos de ellos. Espero que les guste lo que leerán.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino sólo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**UN REGALO PARA SCORPIUS**

Te detienes un momento para sacar el trozo de papel que guardaas en el bolsillo de tu abrigo; lo miras una vez más y lees su contenido por décima ocasión. Suspiras con fastidio y vuelves a doblarlo y guardarlo dentro de tu bolsillo.

Avanzas unos pasos más hasta que en una de las esquinas de la calle encuentras un letrero que dice High Holborn St. Miras a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar —precacución ante todo; no quieres que alguno de esos muggles y sus extraños automóviles intenten arroyarte... otra vez—. Caminas buscando el nombre de la tienda, _Evans Cycles_, hasta que finalmente das con ella.

Reprimes una expresión de júbilo cuando finalmente la encuentras, pues aunque sea el mundo muggle y nadie te conozca en ese lugar, un Malfoy nunca hace muestras de sus emociones de esa manera, mucho menos en público. Sin demorar más tiempo, entras en la tienda. Te llama mucho la atención la cantidad de objetos extraños que tienen ahí dentro. Incluso tienen ropa.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— pregunta alguien detrás de ti. Volveas; es una chica.

—Ah, sí— respondes al recordar la razón por la cual estás en ese lugar—. Busco algo llamado bicicleta... o algo así. Aquí las venden, ¿cierto?

Ella te mira con una mezcla entre curiosidad y diversión. Odias que te mire así, ¿quién se cree para mirarte de esa manera? Si Scorpius no hubiera tenido la maravillosa idea de querer una de esas cosas muggles para su cumpleaños tú no estarías ahí.Recuerdas que fue Potter quien te dio la dirección de ese lugar y por milésima vez en esa semana maldices el hecho de que tu hijo y el suyo se hayan vuelto tan amigos. Sin duda alguna Scorpius eligió una bicicleta como regalo de cumpleaños por influencia del pequeño clon de Potter.

—¿La bici es para un niño o para un adulto?— pregunta la chica.

—Para un niño— respondes—, de doce años.

—De acuerdo, sígame por favor.

Así lo haces y ella te guía por la tienda hasta llegar a un apartado en el que están unos objetos bastante curiosos y grandes y que, definitivamente, no te dan muy buena espina por lo extraños que se ven.

—Para un niño de doce años sugerimos una como ésta— señala una de esas cosas que ahora has descubierto son las famosas bicicletas—, o ésta— añade señalando otra—. Son los dos modelos que tenemos en este momento; el primero que le señalé está en color negro, gris con negro, rojo y azul con negro. La otra bici la tenemos sólo en color verde oscuro.

—Me llevo la que es verde— dices sin pensarlo dos veces.

La chica asiente y después te pide que la acompañes hasta la caja para que puedas hacer el pago pertinente por el monto del producto. Prestas poca atención a lo que te dice y simplemente pagas la cantidad que te ha dicho; al finalizar la compra, te pregunta si deseas que el producto se te envíe a domicilio. Al responder que sí, sí ideseas que te lo envíen a tu domicilio, ella te pide escribir tu dirección en un cuadernillo. Así lo haces y cuando ella te dice que "es todo, hoy por la tarde enviaremos su pedido a casa", sales de la tienda.

Al estar fuera caminas hasta un callejón y cuando es imposible que algún muggle se de cuenta de tu presencia, sacas tu varita y te apareces en tu estudio. Astoria te espera con una taza de té caliente, la cual aceptas con gusto y ambos toman asiento, uno frente al otro.

—¿La conseguiste?— pregunta ella.

—Sí. La traerán hasta acá hoy por la tarde.

—Perfecto.

—Aún no entiendo por qué, de entre todas las cosas que Scorpius pudo habernos pedido para su cumpleaños, tuvo que ser una de esas cosas muggles.

—Yo tampoco entiendo por qué pidió eso, querido— responde ella—, pero eso es lo de menos. Muggle o mágico Scorpius recibirá su regalo de cumpleaños, será feliz y evitaremos que se enfade con nosotros por una tontería. Ya sabes cómo es tu hijo.

Sí que sabes cómo es tu hijo y por eso sabes que ahora está en una edad en la que se molesta por todo y con todos por las cosas más tontas e insignificantes que puedan existir. Decides no darle más vueltas al asunto, lo mejor es terminar de beber tu té tranquilamente. Has conseguido la bicicleta y eso es lo importante...

Unas semanas después, caminando por el Ministerio, te encuentras con Potter. Como siempre, se detienen para saludarse cordialmente antes de proseguir con sus actividades. Potter te pregunta por tu familia y tú haces lo mismo; justo en el momento en el que usualmente ambos se despiden para poder irse, él añade algo más:

—¿Y lograste conseguir la bicicleta?

—Sí— respondes de mala gana—. Ahora Scorpius quiere que yo le enseñe a utilizarla. 


End file.
